cbc_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Becca's Bunch
'''Becca's Bunch '''is a British preschool television series featuring handmade puppet characters that premiered in the United Kingdom and Ireland on Nick Jr. on 2 July 2018. The series premiered in the United States on Nick Jr. on 24 September 2018. Plot In Wagtail Woods one little bird, Becca, and her Bunch of friends, are ever ready for adventure. Becca, a happy bobble-hat wearing bird sees adventure in every situation and as a result often bites off more than she can chew; landing herself and her Bunch — Russell, Sylvia and Pedro — in some sticky situations. But it’s in the midst of these ‘oops’ moments that Becca’s unique ideas, heart, positive-thinking and leadership skills really shine. And that’s when simple kid-relatable challenges take a bold turn towards the best day ever! Thinking on her feet, Becca will urge a generation of kids to never give up, aim high and have big ideas. Because, once they do, like Becca, adventures just seem to happen. Friends, family and everyone in the neighborwood revel in the surprises Becca Bird makes possible. And All’s Good in the Wood by the end of every episode. Characters * Becca (voiced by Noa Fe Williams) is a bird who wears a red knit cap. She is the leader of her bunch and the protagonist of the series. * Russell (voiced by Dylan Martin Frankel) is an adventurous squirrel. * Pedro (voiced by Ben Stone Zelman) is a fearful bespectacled worm. * Sylvia (voiced by Susie Power) is a pink fox. She carries a shoulder bag containing objects which her friends would sometimes use in their adventures. * Benny and Shelly (voiced by Lisa Biggs) are Becca's baby brother and sister. They are still in their eggs, though their limbs are sticking out, and are able to walk. * Moms (voiced by Amy Stephenson) is Becca's mother. * Pops (voiced by Grant George) is Becca's father. * Uncle Ned (voiced by William Gaminara) is Pedro's uncle. * Ringo (voiced by Guy Harris) is a turtle. * Mayor Ladymaus (voiced by Amy Palant) is the mayor of Wagtail Woods. * Barry (voiced by Daxx George) is a little bunny. * Lola (voiced by Lisa Biggs) is Barry's mother. * Casper and Jasper (voiced by Jaden Pace) are the hare brothers, and are somewhat rivals of the bunch. * Beatrice (voiced by Sabrina Glow) is a young badger, who is a friend of Casper and Jasper. * Gill (voiced by Jason Shablik) is a big fish. * Steven Se'Gull (voiced by Paul Tylak) is a seagull, he's the lifeguard of the beach. * John Wolfenstein (voiced by Paul Tylak) is a gray wolf, who is a radio personality of Wagtail Woods. * Mr. Nugget (voiced by Paul Tylak) is a chicken, who's John Wolfenstein's best friend and colleague. Unlike the other characters, he does not speak but just clucks. * MJ (voiced by Joey Camen) is a big moose. * Buck (voiced by Joey Camen) is a building beaver. History on CBC Kids The show premiered on CBC Kids in 2018. Category:Shows Category:British TV shows